phantom
by pleb94
Summary: when a horrible accident occurs Danny is left with only one place to go, Gotham. read and tell me what you think. rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

**phantom**

**Chapter 1**

There are many different worlds this is a tale of only one.

In a large building in a large office a man sits behind a desk in a black suit. The phone rings and the man answers.

"Bruce Wayne speaking"

…..

"Wait Alfred who died"

…..

"The Fenton's"

…..

"Only their son survived"

….

"Yes, that would be best"

Bruce hangs up the phone thinking. 'God I can't believe jacks dead. I always thought he'd survive long past us all. I remember the last time I saw him was when uncle brought me to the family reunion. He was obsessed with ghosts and now he's dead and his son is coming to live with us.'

* * *

In amity park hospital lying in a bed is a boy with black hair. He looks about fourteen. Surrounding him are six teens that look about sixteen their names were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, Star, and Kwan. Together they were the heads of amity parks greatest ghost hunting organization the recently renamed ghost getters.

All were thinking different things but it all came back to one thing 'live Danny live'.

That was the boy on the bed's name Danny Fenton one of the ghost getters oldest members even if he was a horrible hunter. He and his family had sacrificed themselves to stop the ghost zone from going critical and blowing up destroying the world along with it.

Now he was the only Fenton left after the plan had worked.

The only one who knew what had happened in the G.Z.

Now he was in a coma and the doctors weren't sure if he'd ever wake up.

A tiny wisp of black energy flows through the window and lands on the boy unnoticed. But a whisper to low to be heard by humans is heard it says. "Now were even ghost boy"

The boy's eyes open revealing a brilliant blue. He's instantly awake. At first he panics but once he notices where he is he calms down and asks in a resigned tone "did we fail?"

Sam jumps up and rushes to give Danny a hug as she does she whispers in his ears the one word to make waking up worth it. "No"

Then the blue eyed boy asks in a sad tone "what about mom and dad."

Tucker says "I'm sorry Danny you were the only survivor"

Tears start falling from the boy's eyes as he says "I suspected as much"

Sam pulls him into a hug while telling him "everything will be all right we found some relatives other than Vlad to watch you but…" she turns her head away.

"What is it Sam?" Danny says in a forceful voice few ever hear from him.

Sam sighs and says "Danny your closest relative lives in Gotham city."

Danny looks at her and then says "maybe it's for the best. I need time to heal and theirs too many sad memories here. Sam I need to start over maybe it'll be easier in Gotham."

What needed to be said was left unsaid. Danny despite looking only fourteen was actually going on seventeen and was a half ghost due to an accident in his parents lab when he was fourteen giving him ghost powers which had allowed him to become one of the world's most powerful ghosts. Second only to the ghost king. Third if you count ….

An unfortunate side-effect of these powers was massively reduced aging. According to the ghost of time, Clockwork he would age one year for every thousand that passed. Needless to say he was immortal especially when you realized his healing was enough to re grow whole limbs in minutes.

Of course only three of the seven knew what Danny was. To the other three he was just a brave ghost hunter.

"So" said Danny "who's my closest relative?"

Tucker answers this with "His names Bruce Wayne apparently he's some big shot business man."

Danny looks at him and says "specifics"

Tucker takes out his PDA and presses a few buttons then replies "Bruce Wayne, age 36, owner of Wayne industries, unmarried with one adopted son Richard Grayson, age 16. I'll have their files given to you before you leave."

"Thanks Tuck. "

"No problem Danny. Just don't forget me in Gotham city."

"I could never forget you Tuck you're my best friend."

"Just making sure Danny."

* * *

In the bat cave

"So this kid's parents died and Bruce has decided to take him in." Robin said as he kicks the training robot in the face sending it flying back.

"What's this your life story?" Batgirl says as she uses a leg sweep on the robot's leg tripping it.

"No, Bruce is adopting a second kid." Robin jumps up and lands on the robot slamming his Bo staff into the disabling button.

"Really?" Batgirl said in shocked tone.

"Yep, his names Danny. Apparently his parents died in a lab accident." Said Robin

"When's he getting here?"

"Tomorrow, morning"

"Isn't that a bit quic-." a loud alarm goes off.

"Gotham bank is being robbed" robin said as he ran to his motorcycle.

* * *

Gotham bank

Robin and Batgirl land on the bank roof and look in through the skylight and see six armed men surrounded by hostages.

Robin gives the battle plan. "so you take the three on the left and I take the three on the right."

"Deal" said batgirl as she jumps through the skylight along with robin. Simultaneously they throw three batarangs/birdarangs at the men disarming them they both land on different criminals and jump off than they extend their bo staffs and proceed to beat the men unconscious.

"Stop or I'll kill him." Both young heroes turn and see a seventh robber with a gun to a hostage's head.

"Whoa just put the gun down." Said robin as he attempts to keep the hostage alive. "if you kill him this will be a whole lot worse than it is now."

The hostage taker looks unsure. "If I put the gun down I go to the slammer. I am not going back there."

As robin and batgirl watch a figure with flaming white hair and a DP logo on his chest rises from the ground behind the criminal. When his feet are out of the ground the figures a good 6 foot 3 inches. The figure's lips twitch in a very small smile as he raises his arm and puts his hand over the gunman's shoulder and places a finger on the gun. Then the gun turns pale and all the bullets fall out.

"You shouldn't play with guns." Said the figure in a perfectly calm voice.

The criminal jumps and turns around just in time to be blasted with a weak ecto-bolt and get knocked unconscious.

As the criminal falls the heroes get their first view of the figure. The figure was 6 foot three inches had white flames for hair, glowing green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His clothes consisted of a black hazmat suit with white gloves, belt and a DP symbol. And they also noticed a slight glow around him.

"Who the hell are you?" said robin as he goes into a battle stance.

"What are you?" Said batgirl as she went into a battle stance.

The figure looked up and a small smile appeared on his face." Well I'm Danny phantom and I'm a being who lives in this universe. What about you?"

"Uh? What?" robin responds.

"My name is Danny phantom and I'm a being in this universe. What about you. Who and what are you?" Danny replies with a smile.

Batgirl sighs. "Robin here is just surprised you actually answered. Most heroes or villains just vanish or throw a punch. Few talk casually. Anyways I'm batgirl and that's robin." She waits a few seconds then adds "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm scouting the area for number one." Answers Danny.

"Whose number one?" asked robin

"The original."

"Original what?" batgirl asks as she reaches for a batarang.

Danny sighs in exasperation. "The original phantom. Who else?" he says this like its totally obvious.

Robin reaches for the rope thingy. "Aren't you Phantom?"

"Yes."

Robin looks at him funny. "Are you insane?"

Danny looks robin straight in the eye. "Sure. But at least I don't dress like flying rodents."

Robin and batgirl look at each other. And say at the same time. "Let's get him."

They both throw their weapons at Danny but as they're about to hit a ring appears around Danny and splits in two as it goes Danny disappears. When their finished they vanish as well. And the weapons continued straight into the wall.

Than robin asks the obvious question. "What just happened?"

* * *

In Amity Park, Danny Fenton smiled in his sleep.

At least he did before his alarm went off.

Danny opened his eyes and said "maybe Gotham won't be so lame after all." Then while he turned off his alarm his thoughts turned back to the funeral. And what Vlad had told him.

******flashback******

(Danny's p.o.v)

I watch as the three coffins are put in the ground. I know what that all three coffins are empty that their bodies were disintegrated but still it takes everything I have not to break down crying.

I hear footsteps. I know who it is. It's Vlad. I don't care. "Hello, Daniel" he said.

"Vlad, what do you want?" I ask.

"I'm here to inform you that you're my new heir." He said grinning.

"Why?" I ask

"Simple Daniel if I keep my human fortune too long people will get suspicious. Besides I'm becoming bored it will be amusing to regrow my fortune. Feel free to give it to charity or even use it yourself I don't care. Although it will be amusing to see what people will do to get money from you and even more amusing to see what you do to them."

I look at him. "I'll give it to Dani, goodbye Vlad."

"Goodbye little badger." Vlad said then he left.

Then I left.

******flashback end******

Danny smiles as he remembers that Vlad's plane had crashed the next day. They even found a body that had the same D.N.A as Vlads. Of course for someone who can clone a person that wasn't that surprising.

Vlad actually left Danny his fortune and every property he owned and as Danny had said he gave it all to Dani. Although a clone all Dani had to do was take her ghost form and shape shift into an older form and no one questioned her. But if Danny took another form he'd have to fake his death and he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Gotham airport, six hours later.

"So how old is this kid anyways?" said a teenager in the school uniform.

"He's a few months older than you. Apparently he's a bit of a baby face." Said a man in a Armani suit.

"You know sir it might help if you actually lifted the sign in the air." Said the old butler.

"Oops!" the man exclaimed as he lifted the sign into the air.

Danny walks up to them and asks the man. "Are you Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce looks down and sees a fourteen year old kid. "um… yes, I'm sorry I'm waiting for someone do you need something?"

Danny sighs. "I'm Danny Fenton."

All three look at him and shake their heads and dick asks "you're older than me?"

Danny looks at him then turns to look back at Bruce he opens his mouth then his eyes widen he spins to look back at dick and stares at him. Then he shakes his head looks back at dick and smiles. Then he says "you remind me of a robin."

Dick freezes "what do you mean by that?"

Danny laughs "it's a joke. I heard you used to work at a circus and wore a suit with red, yellow, and green. Hence a robin. Ha ha ha." Danny starts scratching the back of his head while thinking 'please believe that.'

Dick looks at him and laughs awkwardly. "Of course what else could you mean? Ha ha ha."

Alfred sighs "I'll begin a new suit."

Danny looks at him. "Oh, I already have a business suit."

All three of them look at him wondering 'why in the hell does a teen willingly own a business suit.'

Bruce smiled and said. "Next you'll be telling us you own super suit."

Danny smiled and said. "Don't be silly I only build them."

All three stare at him then dick starts laughing. "You almost got me there for a second."

Danny just grins and asks. "So where's the car?"

* * *

At the watchtower

"clark come look at this." Said the martian sitting at the computer console.

"what is it john?" said superman.

On the screen it shows a reporter. "good morning gotham. this is gotham news with roxanne ritchi. Todays top story bruce wayne has adopted a second son."

Superman's jaw dropped. "bruce adopted a second kid?"

John turns to look at the man of steel. "apparently so."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. a thief and a beginning

**9:00pm unknown location**

A figure dressed in black approaches a large mansion and takes out a small device and presses a button on top. The device activates releasing a localized electromagnetic pulse and disabling the alarms. The figure then casually walks up to a window and cuts the glass with a gloved finger. Then she unlocks the window and opens it. She jumps through the window with cat like grace.

"Two minutes." The figure breathes out remembering the alarms reboot time.

As she looks around she finds herself in an empty room. Remembering the floor plans she had acquired she exits the room's door and she finds herself in a hallway. Turning right she continues into the grand entrance hall. There are two massive stairwells and in between them a large tapestry depicting a warrior's fight against a tyrant.

She reaches up to her face and presses a button on the side of her goggles. Suddenly she sees everything in infrared and sees dozens upon dozens of lines scattered across the entrance hall. suddenly smiling the figure makes her way across the entrance hall using unimaginable agility jumping and diving between the lines making her way to the tapestry as she approaches she lifts the bottom half of the tapestry and seemingly jumps underneath it.

From the other side of the tapestry there's clearly a hole in the wall. What was strange were the two giant robot guards in front of her. As she sees them she jumps into a fighting position but after a few seconds realises that they aren't moving after breathing a sigh of relief she walks past them approaching the door they were supposedly guarding. As she opens the door she realizes something.

The hole in the wall was new.

Too late to stop now she enters what looks like a modern office room with a picture on the wall. Strangely enough despite being a picture not a drawing it shows a group of yetis surrounding a white haired girl. Taking a small device out of her pocket she uses it to scan for any electrical current around the photo finding none she puts the small device away and removes the painting finding a vault behind it made with a strange green metal. Ignoring the strange color she places an ear to the vault and cracks the code quickly.

Opening the vault she finds two things a thick file and a gem encrusted cat. Taking the cat out of the vault she admires its beauty.

"Hello kitty time to come home with me."

Going to close the vault door she takes one glance back at the file still inside and freezes. Dropping the suddenly worthless cat she removes the file and rechecks the name just to be sure she isn't hallucinating.

'Kyle, Selina'

"Quite a long read that file but very entertaining. Who knew someone could steal that much cat shaped jewelry."

Jumping Selena turns around and sees a figure lounging in the desk chair her face covered in shadow.

"How did you get this file?"

Despite being in shadow Selena can see the figure smile. "Isn't that obvious, I did research and you'd be surprised what people will tell you for a bit of money."

Selena frowns. "I meant why do you have it?"

The figure puts her hands together. "Did you really think that breaking in would be this easy if I didn't want you to get here. Three days ago there wasn't even a hole in the wall. Although I must admit the electromagnetic pulse was unexpected. I've been planning for your arrival for weeks now."

Selene remains frowning as she asks. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to do a few jobs for me."

"Why should I?"

"Because that cat you have is worth 2.5m$. But at street rate you'd be lucky to get 50k. I'll pay for that cat and the objects I pay you to steal. Hell I'll even pay your test run."

Selene laughs. "You'll pay me for breaking in to your own house."

The figure leans forward revealing the face of a young woman with snow white hair, neon green eyes and black eyebrows. "Actually I want you to rob Bruce Wayne's new ward Daniel of a black watch he always keeps with him."

Cat woman realising that no job is that easy asks. "What's the catch?"

The younger women smiles. "The catch is simple despite what you may have heard Daniel is a 8th Dan black belt, an skilled marks man, and can bench press 3 tons."

Selene after nodding at the first two freezes at the third one. "Did you just say three tons?"

"Yep"

"What is he?"

"I believe the term you would use is Meta."

"Yes, but where did he get his powers from."

"That my little friend is a secret. So are you in? Or should I buy a golden penguin next?"

After thinking for a few moments Selene comes to a decision. "I think I'll take the job Ms. Phantom."

The young woman smiles brightly. "I hope you make the cut and please call me Dani my cousin is phantom."

Selene slowly reaches down and grabs the gold cat and turns to leave the room; When Dani says one last thing.

"Oh one last thing, no killing or seriously injuring anyone. If you do I'll send roses to your funeral."

Selene smiles as she walks out. 'I was just going to keep the golden cat and run but if my employer has 'no killing' morals I think I could actually make this work.'

Had Selene bothered to look back she would have seen her new employer pick up the phone.

**8:05pm Wayne manor**

Ring…ring…ring

Alfred is shown running to the phone.

"Hello, Wayne manor, Alfred speaking"

…

"A message, I would be happy to."

…

"A date, why, it seems young Master Daniel does works quite quickly despite his youthful appearance."

…

"No problem my dear and have a lovely day."

…

Alfred hangs up the phone and goes to the living room. Bruce, Dick, and Danny are sitting around the coffee table talking about themselves.

"…nd then I throw the turf and it starts a huge food fight." Danny said while barely holding in his laughter. Bruce and dick are both laughing as well. Then Bruce gets a serious look on his face.

"If you try something like that at Gotham academy you will be grounded for the next twenty years. I hope you realize that." Bruce than wastes the seriousness of this statement by chuckling out. "But it would be funny to see my old headmaster's reaction to it."

Alfred steps up and says. "Sorry to interrupt your merrymaking. But I just received a message from a young woman to tell young Master Daniel that she apologises for the abrupt ending of your first date and that she can't wait for your second date sometime in the next week."

Danny smacks himself on the forehead. "I can't believe I almost forgot my date with Selena."

Dick turns to look at him. "You're dating someone with same name as Bruce's e-."

Looking past Danny and out the window Robin sees the bat signal on the sky.

Danny looks at Richard funny. "Bruce's what?"

Dick looks panicked. "I just remembered I told barb that I'd pick her up from the university open house. I have to leave it ends in twenty minutes."

Bruce after having looked at what Robin saw. "I'll drive you Gotham streets aren't safe this time of night."

Both get up and rush out of the room leaving Danny in shock. As Danny looks out the window all he sees is a full moon. Turning to Alfred he asks. "You wouldn't happen to have any silver bullets would you?"

Alfred laughs and replies. "There in my closet actually right next to my wooden stake and crucifix."

Danny stares.

Alfred laughs again. "Why don't you watch some television? I here it's what all the teenagers are doing nowadays."

Danny shrugs and jumps on the couch while grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

The first channel was news. ".. Gotham plaza. Where the joker has taken over and is threatening to gas a group of three hundred hostages unless batman comes to stop him." Eyes' widening Danny makes an invisible copy of himself who turned intangible and flew out the window.

The real Danny though changes the channel in time to see a documentary on recent ghost hunting organisations sinking into the couch Danny remembers the beginning.

**3 years earlier**

(Danny P.O.V)

I remember everything about what happened when I traveled to the future and I also know what I need to do to avoid it. I can't fear my future so I won't instead I'll forge it into something worth living for.

**Casper high (Danny P.O.V)**

I walk into the cafeteria with a purpose. I look around and see Valerie sitting while having Nathan trying to ask her out again. The opportunity is perfect so I walk up to them and say. "Hey Valerie, do you still want to eat lunch together outside."

Valerie looks up suddenly noticing me and smiles. "Sure Danny I'd love to."

I take her arm and together we walk out of the cafeteria. But instead of heading outside I take her to the roof once we're there she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Danny, I was just about to knock Nathan's teeth out."

I smile. "Actually Valerie there is something I want to talk to you about if you're willing to listen to me for a bit."

I see Valerie tense she gives me a fake smile. "Danny I know what you're going to say, but I just don't think it's a good idea for us to get back together. You're great and all but it just won't work out we're too different to be together. I'm sorry."

I give her a funny look. "Actually no that's not what I had to say."

She gives me a confused expression. "What else is there to discuss besides dating we don't know much about each other."

"Actually Valerie I want your help starting a ghost hunting organisation."

"Oh…"

Wait for it.

"WHAT!"

"Valerie I know of your activities as the red huntress and wish to expand them to others."

She looks at me in shock. "How could you know that I haven't told anyone that?"

Here comes the hard part. "Valerie I know because you had ecto radiation emitting from your backpack a few months ago and now from your watch."

She looks at her watch in shock. "This thing is radioactive."

"Actually no ecto radiation isn't radioactive or even toxic unless put in the bloodstream."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "So you looked through my stuff."

"Yes." no.

She glares at me. "What happened to personal privacy? Huh!"

I look at her. "Valerie do you remember the ghost dragon at prom?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was caused by a ghostly object falling into human hands. I had to make sure it wasn't happening again. So I searched your bag and found your ghost fighting gear. It took about three more seconds to match you to the red huntress."

Valerie looked shocked for a few seconds then her face turns to confusion. "What do you know about ghosts? I've never seen you doing anything ghost related besides that one time when our parents were kidnapped."

I sigh. "Valerie I've been hunting ghosts for a long time I just keep a low profile to avoid any unwanted attention."

She looks me in the eye and asks. "Why didn't you tell me? If you knew that I hunted ghosts we could have been a team. Yet instead you let me dump you. You let me think that we couldn't be together. Why?"

I give her sad smile. "If you can't trust me I can't trust you. It's as simple as that. This was your secret to tell not mine."

She looks at me sadly then realizing that our relationship ended a long time ago decides to change the subject. "What do you mean start a ghost hunting organisation?"

I feel myself put on a serious face. "There's a ghost who is soon going to be gaining power soon we need more man power to fight this menace."

"Why me?" she asks.

"You're beautiful, smart, and strong. All the things needed to lead and as a bonus a natural hatred of ghosts and a greater hatred of the ghost who needs stopping. I can supply weapons, armor and tracking technology. But only you can give people the drive to start hunting. Only you can lead them against this ghostly threat. Please Valerie help me save this world from the ghostly threat and your name will go down in history as the greatest ghost hunter who ever lived."

Everything is silent for a moment then:

"That was a nice speech. Only one more question. What's the ghost's name?"

I grin, trying to portray confidence I don't feel. "His name is …" last chance to go back but no, not after coming this far. "Danny phantom."

**Present **

**Wayne manor**

(No one's P.O.V)

Danny snaps out of his memory as his copy returns to him and he regains its memories. Showing him…

To be continued…


End file.
